Restaurant Reminder
by Spring Emerald
Summary: What does the Golden Rule of restaurants imply?RxR. Ryosaku fluff! My first POT story. ONESHOT!


**My first POT Story…so please bear with me…**

**RyoSaku fluff…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. As we all know, POT belongs to the magnificent Konomi Takeshi…**

**Restaurant Reminder**

First dates are exciting…yet it's such a hassle. And our dear Sakuno couldn't agree more.

'Oh no, what am I going to wear? Why did I let this happen? I have three days to prepare! How stupid can I get?' she thought desperately while looking at her reflection.

Give puberty the credits of changing her from the good, innocently shy 12 year old to the most sought after, curvaceously sweet 16 years old…though the braids are still intact.(A/N: some things never change do they?)

There she was, getting all worked up about what to wear and how to look as beautiful as possible for her first date.

Her first date with her beloved Ryoma-kun. Oh how she dreamed for this moment to come.

He did ask her in a very unromantic way though. It was like he was forced to. Oh, correction he was forced to, by his two annoying and cunning sempais nonetheless.

She remembers that very clearly…it seems like it was just few moments ago…

FLASHBACK…

_She was sitting on the bench near the tennis courts and the vending machine, watching the regulars and other members of the tennis club of Seishun Gakuen High School play._

'_Some things never change…' she thought while observing Tezuka, who was standing there, watching the players nonchalantly; Fuji with his 'seems like forever' closed eyes; Taka-san with his cool and BURNING mode and anything and everything else._

_The noise coming from her right side interrupted her trance. She stood up upon seeing Eiji and Momo pushing Ryoma, who was trying his best to hold still…but alas…his tries are always in vain._

'_Yeah, that one too…' as she sweat dropped at the scene._

"_Come on, Echizen!" bellowed Momo-sempai._

"_Nya, ochibi, tell her!" yelled Eiji-sempai._

_They pushed him hard so that he will be face to face with her. Her ears never failed to hear his infamous "Mada mada dane"._

_He looked at her as she looked back with curious ones, then he focused his attention to the vending machine at his left. He reached for his pocket and found a bill and got the infamous Grape Ponta._

_She eyed her with all curiosity as he got another can of Cherry Ponta. He again looked at her and handed her the Cherry Ponta._

_She reached for it and when she was about to thank him she heard him say…_

"_Saturday. 2 pm. Street Tennis Court. Be there. Don't be late."_

_And with that he left her dumbfounded, with his declaration and wolf whistles coming from their two sempais, walking coolly back to the tennis courts. Never minding about the punishment they will be receiving for skipping practice._

'_Now what was that about…Wait…he said Saturday…2 pm…Oh my GOD…did he just…but that can't be…but did he … asked me out?'_

_Her mind was constant battle… but after sometime she settled to the fact that Ryoma did ask her out._

_Ha…she can barely wait._

END FLASHBACK…

"There. This should be fine." She whispered as she looked at her reflection. She decided to wear a light blue skirt and a pink top. She had her hair in half pony and had some light make-up on, only to realize that maybe she would be there just to watch him play and be awed with his skills.

Oh, stupid her… why didn't she thought about that earlier…

'Well…it's here now…I can't change anymore or I'll be late. At least I'll be able to spend some time with him.'

And she went out.

Ryoma was already at their meeting place when she arrived and expecting to see him wearing a t-shirt and shorts with his cap and tennis bag behind him. But he wasn't.

He was wearing a simple shirt and polo and pants, mind you he's not wearing his cap.

'He's not wearing his cap…' she thought.

"Good afternoon, Ryoma-kun!" She greeted him.

"Hn…" was his response.

Sakuno as curious as she really is wondered where his cap had gone to.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun? Where's your cap." She asked.

"I left it."

'Oh no, he left it!' she thought guiltily, thinking it was because of her. (A/N: Silly girl…I love her!)

It was his next beloved thing aside from tennis and Karupin.

"I left it on purpose." He said, sensing something wrong.

"Oh."

---Awkward Silence---

Then without saying anything, he holds her hand and pulled her. Sakuno was surprised and blushed but followed all the same.

She wanted to ask badly, where he is going to take her but fought back the urge. After sometime her question was answered as they arrived on his favorite burger shop. The place where she often sees him, eating and chatting happily with their sempais.

She was pulled inside, to the farthest corner of the restaurant and he made her sit.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked calmly and softly.

She blushed at the sudden softness. "Um…d-double cheese burger and… vanilla shake." She said nervously.

"Ok, I'll order. Stay here." He said as he stood up and left.

She sat quietly, contemplating why she was so nervous when he talks to her. Why can't she be confident and relaxed?

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist, she was about to shout but saw that it was Ryoma.

'What's wrong now?' she thought.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun, what are you…Are we leaving?"

"No." he said bluntly.

"Then, where are we going?"

"To the counter."

"Why?"

"I saw a restaurant reminder. It said "Don't leave your valuable things unattended.""

"Oh…is that…" but she never finished her sentence as what he said sink in. And with that, she blushed furiously.

'Don't leave…valuable…'

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement but she was happy, nevertheless.

It means something. She knows it does.

'Ne…does that mean that you'll never leave me, Ryoma-kun?' she thought as she looked at him.

Well, maybe he won't. He will never leave her.

She's his "valuable thing" after all.

**OWARI!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. I'll be so glad that I could jump off the roof if you do.**

**Hehe…I'll make a sequel if you like it…well sort of anyway…**

**Well, Ja ne!**


End file.
